Nuestro amor es más grande
by Seremoon
Summary: Harry Potter y Daphne Greengrass comienzan una bella amistad que los llevará a sentir y descubrir cosas que jamás se habían imaginado y todo comenzó en una hermosa Noche Buena. Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2019-2020" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"
1. Primera vez

_Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling_

_Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2019-2020" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

_Y este regalito es para… __**Serasgiovanni**__, espero que te agrade!_

**Primera vez**

Eran las vacaciones de navidad y como cada año Harry había sido invitado a la madriguera a pasar las fiestas, pero debido a todo lo que estaba pasando ese año no se encontraba de humor, así que declinó la oferta y alentó a sus amigos a que pasaran las fiestas con su familia, prometiendo no meterse en ningún problema o hacer algo estúpido durante su ausencia.

Además, Sirius Black escapó de Azkaban y buscaba asesinarlo, así que el castillo era el mejor refugio en esos momentos. Al mismo tiempo, intentaría convencer a la profesora McGonagall de firmar su permiso para ir a Hogsmade, claro que, todo sería después de la cena.

El 24 de diciembre durante la cena, en el Gran Comedor se instalaba solo una mesa para todos los habitantes del castillo; ese momento era el que más esperaba, ya que no había distinción o prejuicios para poder convivir entre casas. Además, había chicas lindas en las demás casas y quería conocerlas sin la molesta presencia de Ginny siempre a sus espaldas. Algunas veces le recorría un escalofrío cuando la hermana de Ron andaba cerca de él.

Y como si de una premonición se hubiera tratado, esa noche quedó prendado de una hermosa chica rubia. Sabía que era de su curso, pero no recordaba en qué casa estaba, aunque realmente a él no le importaba esto último.

Buscando un lugar donde sentarse, vio como todos dejaban a la chica sola, por lo que decidió que esa era su oportunidad.

—¿Hola, puedo sentarme? —preguntó señalando el lugar.

La cara de la chica pasó de sorpresa a enojo, ya que pensó que Harry se estaba burlando de ella, ya que era público todo el odio que los Gryffindor le tenían a los Slytherin.

—¿Y por qué querrías sentarte junto a una serpiente Potter? —preguntó a la defensiva y preparándose para atacar.

—¿Para hacerte compañía? —cuestionó no entendiendo la pregunta de la chica.

Esa simple frase resonó en su mente, cómo era posible que Harry Potter odio a las serpientes quisiera hacerle compañía.

—¿Es en serio? —discutió, no pudiendo encontrar alguna lógica al actuar de Potter.

—Sí, claro —respondió tomando asiento lentamente junto a la chica—. No sé porque todo mundo evita sentarse junto a ti, a menos que tu los hayas echado, pero se ve que no eres de ese tipo de chicas—, finalizó mostrando una breve sonrisa.

—Claro que no, todos me evitan porque soy una serpiente —alegó haciendo un puchero que a Harry le pareció adorable.

—¿Y cómo te llamas? —cuestionó intrigado—. Se que vas en mi curso, pero realmente no he prestado atención a muchos de tu casa.

—Lo sé, he notado que solo le prestas atención al idiota de Malfoy y compañía —protestó enfurruñada—. Todo mundo les presta atención a ellos, pero te perdono, porque sé que esos tres solo hacen estupideces por llamar la atención. Soy Daphne, mucho gusto Potter.

—Mucho en conocerte Daphne, ¿puedo llamarte así? —curioseó—, tú puedes llamarme Harry.

Y así fue como una pequeña y hermosa amistad comenzó en Noche Buena, una que ninguno de los dos se permitiría olvidar y la cual levantaría muchas sorpresas cuando el curso volviera a iniciar.


	2. ¿Amigos?

**¿Amigos?**

Tanto Harry como Daphne pasaron unas vacaciones mágicas.

Todos los días salían a pasear por los jardines del castillo platicando de todo y nada. Poco a poco Harry se fue abriendo hacia ella y contándole cosas que jamás pensó que llegaría a contar por sí mismo, y que solo Ron y Hermione conocían a medias.

En algunas ocasiones su instinto le pedía que callara, pero no podía, ella le daba el calor de una amistad sincera y confiable.

Debido a esto se hicieron muy buenos amigos en poco tiempo y aunque sabían que cuando las clases comenzaran su amistad sería mal vista por sus amigos y por muchas otras personas a él no le importo, no quería dejar de verla o platicar con ella en ningún momento.

Las vacaciones terminaron y tal como lo predijo, sucedió.

El desayuno de ese lunes se tornó incómodo desde el momento en que entró al Gran Comedor y saludó de beso a la chica rubia de Slytherin. Todo el alumnado quedó en shock al ver ese inusual intercambio, parecía que habían visto bailar al profesor Snape con Hagrid.

En la casa de las serpientes, el ambiente fue relajado, ellos ya sabían sobre la amistad de Daphne y Harry, así que siguieron en lo suyo.

Sin embargo, en su casa no se auguraba nada bueno. Todos los alumnos excepto Neville. se hicieron a un lado para que se sentara dejándolo de lado y mirándolo como si los hubiera traicionado. Hermione y Ron se sentaron junto a él, pero sus miradas exigían una buena explicación de sus actos.

Toda esa actitud le pareció demasiado infantil a Harry, por lo que opto por tomar una tostada y salir inmediatamente de ahí, solo quería estar a solas antes de comenzar las clases. No volvería darle importancia a como lo veían todos, ese año iba a hacer lo que él sentía y creía que era lo correcto y no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre Daphne y él.

* * *

Después de clases en la sala común de Gryffindor…

Cada vez que Ron y Hermione estaban cerca de él le exigían una explicación sobre su amistad con Daphne, se estaba cansando de ellos y realmente Harry esperaba que lo entendieran, aunque fuera solo Hermione ya que Ron era otra cosa, pero a fin de cuentas ninguno estaba contento con lo que él hacía.

—Oigan no es algo fuera de lo normal, solo somos amigos —repitió Harry por millonésima vez, sin embargo, Hermione ya le había lanzado varios hechizos de diagnóstico para verificar que no estaba bajo ningún hechizo o una poción de amor.

—¿Amigos, solo amigos? —cuestionó Hermione con paciencia—. Es obvio que hay algo más entre ustedes, toda la escuela se ha dado cuenta de eso y déjame decirte que puede ser una trampa.

—Exacto Harry, Hermione tiene razón, recuerda que cada uno de ellos es un mini mortífago en potencia y que toda su vida han sido criados para seguir a quien-tu-sabes y eso solo puede significar una cosa, problemas.

—Su nombre es Daphne —señaló Harry con molestia—, y les agradecería que se refirieran a ella de esa manera, ¿está claro?

Sin esperar contestación salió de la sala común hacia los jardines del castillo, esperaba que a Daphne le hubiera ido mucho mejor que a él.

Al llegar al lago negro se sentía realmente agotado, nunca imaginó que sus mejores amigos se fueran a poner tan pesados y que no entendieran que él podía ser amigo de una Slytherin. Sin embargo, ellos siempre se quejaban de cómo los trataban los sangre pura y ahora venían y hacían los mismo.

Se sentía devastado, no entendía porque sus amigos se habían puesto en ese plan de insultar a Daphne, ni siquiera la conocían y ya la estaban juzgando y condenando.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala común de Slytherin…

—Buen trabajo Daphne —señaló el príncipe de las serpientes, con una leve sonrisa—, ahora vamos a mostrarle a San Potter por lo que nosotros luchamos.

—Lo sé, debemos demostrarle poco a poco que el viejo come caramelos lo está manipulando —respondió.

—Yo creo que para ganarnos completamente su confianza debemos hacer las pases con Potter, de esa manera todos nos podremos acercar a él sin que sospeche y volvernos más cercanos —expresó Theodore Nott—, y demostrar que aceptamos su amistad con Daphne.

—Tienes razón Theo, por lo que escuche a él no le fue muy bien con sus amigos —indicó Blaise Zabinni—,creo que no tomaron nada bien su amistad. Esta es nuestra oportunidad.

—Muy bien, entonces mañana lo invitare a desayunar a nuestra mesa —manifestó Daphne contenta por el desarrollo de las cosas.

—Ok, pero no esperen que sea muy amable con él —señaló con cara de fastidio Draco.

Todos rieron alegremente contagiando al chico rubio. Ellos conocían el secreto más profundo de Draco Malfoy, el cual era volverse el mejor amigo de su ídolo el gran Harry Potter.

Después de un rato Daphne salió a encontrarse con Harry, a pesar de tener poco tiempo conociéndose, ella sabía dónde encontrarlo. Esperaba poder ayudarlo o consolarlo por el mal rato que tuvo con sus "amigos".

* * *

Cerca del Lago Negro…

Mientras reflexionaba la actitud de sus amigos, Harry solo podía pensar en que ellos no querían que él fuera feliz. Tenía pocos días que comenzó a notar que la compañía de Daphne lo hacía inmensamente feliz y solo anhelaba tener todas las tardes libres para poder pasar tiempo con ella. Incluso trataba de adelantar sus deberes entre las clases.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban, al voltear vio a la hermosa rubia que siempre estaba en sus pensamientos.

—Hola —saludó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y una enorme sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella.

—Hola Harry —devolvió el saludo y la sonrisa. Le gustaba ver el brillo en sus ojos verde esmeralda cada vez que la veía, definitivamente se había enamorado y sin darse cuenta—. ¿Cómo te fue con Weasley y Granger? —preguntó sintiéndose un poco culpable por borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—No muy bien, insisten en que me has hechizado o dado amortentia —respondió frustrado.

—¿De verdad creen eso? —indagó rodando los ojos y sonriendo—, en ese caso deberé preparar mucha amortentia para que nunca dejes de ser mi amigo.

Ambos rieron cómplices y siguieron en lo suyo, platicando de muchas cosas mientras veían el atardecer. Harry agradeció a Merlín que Oliver se encontrará indispuesto para los entrenamientos de quidditch, porque no quería dejar de pasar esos momentos su amiga.

Definitivamente él era muy feliz a su lado, podían hablar de cualquier cosa y ella con gusto respondía a todas sus dudas. Además, Harry tenía muchas dudas en cuanto a la forma de ser de las familias sangre pura y el mundo mágico y Daphne siempre estaba encantada de aclararlas.

Regresaron al castillo para la cena y aunque Harry no quería separarse de Daphne tuvo que hacerlo, aún estaba molesto con sus amigos, por lo que se sentó junto a Neville para evitar otra nueva confrontación, ya hablaría con ellos cuando se calmaran.


End file.
